


Mysteries in Creation

by ammyamarant



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, I overcomplicate perfectly good porn, M/M, Original Character(s), Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammyamarant/pseuds/ammyamarant
Summary: It's been three months since Ky found out the truth about Sol. It's been a good three months. And then came another vampire nest, and Ky's world turns upside down yet again.
Relationships: Sol Badguy/Ky Kiske
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Gratuitous Vampire AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/502821) by [rallamajoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallamajoop/pseuds/rallamajoop). 



> I was so happy to see [The Gratuitous Vampire AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/502821/chapters/883254) because I love vampire AUs and this one was so deftly written. It's seriously amazing. Go read. But at the end my mind started to wonder how messy things would have become if it had been written after Rev2 came out and when I mentioned it, Rallamajoop made the mistake of telling me it was okay to write a sequel with this in mind.
> 
> So as soon as they said that my mind went "overcomplicate with plot and politics" and I haven't managed to stop my brain yet.
> 
> I'm sorry, Rallamajoop, for what I've done to your wonderful vampire porn.

"Are you sure about this?" Ky asked, uncertainty filling him for the first time that night as he stared up at the tasteful flower on the sign. He had heard about a new group of vampires settling in the Parisian underbelly, blending into the shadows so well not even the Holy Order had managed to find their lair. Of course, he should have known Sol would find their hiding spot despite all that. He wouldn't deny Sol had contacts no Holy Order knight could even dream of. However…

"Kid, you suck my dick on a regular basis. I don't think a whorehouse should bother you."

" _Sol._ "

He didn't need to say anything else. The Holy Order knew vampires could hide themselves in the shadows of prostitution. But this place, simply known as _Le Calice_ , had been around long enough for the Holy Order to know about and watch. No reports of possible vampirism had been submitted, and _Le Calice_ had no bodies of their patrons dumped in shadowy corners, drained of their blood. Ky had no illusions several of his own men visited _Le Calice,_ given its very positive reputation whispered by its patrons, and they didn't return to the cathedral with even a love bite visible.

But… Ky found himself frowning, lifting a hand to his chin in thought. The neck wasn't the only place vampires fed from. Victims had been found, puncture wounds in the crook of their arms as if they had perished from an overdose. But either an autopsy had shown all blood drained from their bodies, or worse, they had risen again in the morgue, leaving a trail of dead as they escaped. And, easily enough, a bite in the inner thigh could be hidden during the post-coital bliss. If the vampire had self control, then the bodies wouldn't pile up at all.

The nest could have easily been at _Le Calice_ for longer than the report, his own men slowly rolling under the glamour both sexually and with their own blood.

"I see it finally clicked," Sol rumbled, a smirk settling into his lips.

Ky sighed, considering. "Yes. However, we need a plan." Though they would easily be outnumbered, it wasn't anything new. What worried him would be the victims within. How many humans were in there? How many possible bodies should they enter, the vampires killing their patrons for the extra strength and healing before engaging with them? And were there any human prostitutes still within? Evacuating would be near impossible without alerting the vampires within.

While Ky considered his choices, the door opened, and a woman stepped out, dark hair pulled away from her equally dark face. Ky expected to look away from a nearly nude body, surprised instead when the woman had on a dress that appeared to be fashionable yet somehow slightly scandalous. She could have easily been walking through the plaza and only been noticed for how attractive she was, not by how she dressed. The woman crossed her arms, leaning in the door, asking without asking if they wished to enter.

Before Ky could say anything, Sol stepped forward. "Been a while."

"Not long enough." She nodded over her shoulder. "Human girls have the night off and door's been closed to any possible customers. Just keep the building standing."

The hostility surprised him. Sol wasn't about to win any awards for his people skills, but even this was a bit much. The woman walked by them, her eyes turning to look at Ky as she passed. "He's cute," was all she said as she made her way down the alley.

Ky turned to Sol, who only shrugged. "Long story."

But little time to say it was the unspoken follow-up as both of them headed into the building. Ky was taken aback by how _normal_ everything looked. Certainly, he hadn't been in a place like this before, but he had expected something… more than what looked to be a normal inn? Before they could take another step, a woman stepped into the room. Again, she didn't look much more than a normal woman, dressed professionally, except… no, even the uninformed could tell. Her smile was a touch too predatory, a hint of fang under those full lips. With her dark hair curling around a bone white face, she almost looked like a sensual wraith from the deepest nightmares. "Men of the Holy Order. How may I-" she started, her voice smooth and husky before her words cut off. "You."

"Yo, vampire bitch." Sol saluted her, the wild grin on his face showing the disrespect in the motion.

Sol's words instantly hit her. A bestial snarl showed off her sharp fangs as her grey eyes flashed into yellow. Her fingers twisted into claws, as she growled, leaping at them. A quick flash of metal and the vampire's head fell heavily to the ground with a heavy splat. Answering growls sounded deeper within, more vampires spilling out into the room at the scent of spilled blood and the sound of violence. For a brief moment, Ky felt his cheeks heat as he realized the state of undress of the women in front of him, but a quick dodge from sharp claws turned the embarrassment to a battle dance in his heart, lightning jumping to his hand. These were monsters, and he would treat them as such.

It didn't take much longer from there. Blood arced across the room as their blades flashed, fire turning one to ash as lightning cooked another from within. Within seconds, the vampire bodies littered the ground. Ky cast an eye around absently, noting a door leading further in, and the side room the other vampires had come from. "I'll take the back."

"Heh." Nothing else was said as Sol headed towards the side room. Ky did the same, cautiously opening the door to the back room.

Empty. But something about the room bothered him. Nothing but scattered clothes sized for an adult littered the room, but there were dolls meant for a little girl on the bed. Yellow ribbons lay on the dresser, the edges frayed with use. Ky absently picked one up, noticing the aqua strand of hair still clinging to it. He looked up as he put the ribbon back down, noticing how the light curtains fluttered ever so slightly. Another glance noted the window wide open, clear that someone had escaped during their fight.

Dismayed, Ky started back to the front. Sol was already waiting, a frown on his face as well. "Think the rest of them escaped," Sol told him.

"It appears so," Ky said, frowning. "I can't be sure, but they might be holding a child hostage with them."

Something terrible in Sol's eyes flashed before he turned, heading into the back room as well. Ky followed, hoping Sol's sharper senses would pick up something he didn't. If this nest had stolen a child… at best, there would be another little body to bury, another reminder even the most innocent weren't safe from the monsters in the night.

When Sol entered the room, he went straight to the middle and inhaled deeply. Ky found himself uncomfortable as a predatory glint entered Sol's eyes, glad no other Order members had accompanied them as the fierce reality as to why Sol was such a great asset came to the fore.

"Interesting." Sol turned, inhaling again. "This is the only place in the entire building that doesn't have a single human scent."

Ky blinked. "But there were human girls employed here as well, correct?"

"Yup, and I can smell them in the other rooms. Nothing human entered this room."

It could make sense, if the occupant had never brought a victim to the room. But that would either mean they had already turned the child, or the occupant was another whose mind had shattered upon being turned, playing deadly games with dolls as they reverted to a more childlike demeanour. Ky looked around again, trying to make sense of it. No humans entered this room, not even the other girls working there when the room was empty. If the room had ever been empty. "Someone was being hidden here."

Sol snorted. "Looks like it."

"Do you know who it could be?"

That pulled a shrug from Sol. "Could be anyone. Clan's little princess, their witch, anything."

"But someone with power, metaphorical or literal."

"I think so." Sol's voice turned thoughtful as he looked around again. "Whoever it is, we need to find them. Fast."

"Sol, did you see something-"

"No." Sol shook his head. "But if they're this protective of whoever it is, we need to get on top of it before we find out exactly what kind of power they have."

Ky nodded. Then- "This vampire. Could they be related to her?"

For a moment, Sol didn't answer. Then, he turned away. "Come on. We should let the owner know she can start cleaning up."

The lack of answer wasn't as telling as Ky wished it was. Sol was incredibly tightlipped about _her._. The Vampire Queen. Whoever had escaped could very easily be related to her, could be her rival, or Sol could simply be avoiding discussing her in any capacity. Whatever the answer was, Sol didn't like talking about her at all. And Ky had a feeling, like all other times he asked Sol to elaborate on something regarding her, he would only be ignored. Ky turned to follow Sol out of the room, then stopped.

Something about what Sol had said was bothering him, but he couldn't say what… or why.

He'd examine it another time, Ky decided. Right now, Sol was right. They did need to tell the owner they were done. And there was paperwork that Sol would definitely not do until Ky asked him at least three times. And the matter of a bath-

All thoughts fizzled as he watched Sol absently lift his hand to his mouth, tongue slowly dragging across his glove, capturing the vampire blood laying there.

There was also the fact he could have sex with Sol. A lot of sex. The instant they got back to his room.

And right now, that was the best course of action.

Sol lowered his hand as Ky stood there, arousal burning low in his body. He didn't know that would turn him on so much, but watching him lap up the blood on his glove reminded him of other things Sol could do with this tongue, as well as the hint of fangs reminding him of that night, teeth piercing his skin in the most intimate of ways…

No, he wouldn't imagine this here, covered in vampire blood. They could made it back to his room. He could wait until-

A low chuckle caught his attention. "Thinking about something?" Before Ky could say anything, a firm hand cupped between his legs, a promise of other activities as Sol grinned at the choked groan escaping Ky's lips. "If I had known fighting vampires made you this horny-"

Ky grasped Sol's wrist, licking his lips as he tried to put his thoughts together. "When we get back," he finally said, arousal darkening his voice.

Sol chuckled again, but let him go. "When we get back."


	2. Chapter 2

A sharp gasp escaped Ky's throat, one hand going to Sol's shoulder, fingers digging in as Sol moved inside him. It never stopped feeling like Sol was about to split him open, but he couldn't think anything else would feel as good. A deep thrust wrenched another gasp from Ky's throat, arousal choking the noise. He knew the other men would be teasing him about the faint noises coming from his room, the obvious noises of someone deep in the throes of passion combined with the brazen way Sol would enter his room creating a very interesting picture. But at the moment, Sol's lips capturing his meant more than the inevitable teasing.

The sensation of a harsh thrust made Ky bite down, his teeth trying to grit together at it only for Sol's lip to be in the way. Sol growled, another harsh thrust rocking through him, making Ky release Sol's lip with a gasp. A warm nose pressed into his neck, Sol inhaling deeply as he nuzzled right over where that bite had been, his tongue swiping over-

"Ah!" Ky shuddered, suspended on that sliver before coming. It twisted, holding him in a tense bind, held on the edge of razor sharp pleasure. He tilted his head, lips whispering pleas he didn't hear as Sol licked his skin again. The feeling of his tongue, not enough, not-

All it took was a barest hint of fang against his skin, and pleasure broke, his body curling as he came. Another growl hit his ears as Sol followed, filling him. Ky let himself relax against the bed, mind blurred at the edges from the orgasm still shaking through his body.

"You sounded like you needed that," Sol murmured against his ear, sounding almost amused.

Ky huffed, the breath holding the hint of a laugh. "Maybe," he murmured back, licking his lips. It had been a rough week. The nest they had flushed out had indeed scattered, and now they had to hunt down the remaining vampires. Rough enough work by itself, but he also couldn't forget the yellow ribbons and dolls. The idea of a powerful vampire possibly prowling the streets of Paris tensed every part of him, bringing on a painful headache until Sol pressed him up against the door to his room and kissed him savagely.

Sol only grinned, slowly pulling himself out, grinning further at the slight gasp once fully out. "You smell so good like this," Sol told him, a hint of sharp teeth behind the stretch of lips. "Fucked out of your mind."

"Hm." Ky couldn't even bring himself to roll his eyes. Sol might have been on to something, as the orgasm wrung from his body left him drained and sleepy. But he couldn't sleep. Not with so much left to be done. He had to finish looking over the supply requests, the-

"You're thinking again." Sol pressed a finger into his forehead. "Do I need to fuck your brains out more so you can stop thinking for five goddamn minutes?"

That made Ky chuckle. A part of him didn't deny that was a tempting offer. But-

No. Sol approached him in this manner for a reason. Ky closed his eyes, feeling sleep drag at him the moment they shut. "We still haven't found them," he murmured, already half asleep. "That vampire."

A moment of silence made Ky crack one eye open. Sol wasn't looking at him, but the wild hair framing him hid his expression. "I know," he finally said. "Probably being kept from us."

"Being kept?" Ky started to sit up slightly, curious. What did Sol mean by that?

"Heh. Great. I undid all my hard work." He tilted his gaze downward, smirking. "Better get you cleaned up then." Before Ky could take in a breath to say something, Sol had already bent down, lapping the streaks off his body. Sol tilted his eyes upward as his tongue traced lower, licking the remaining semen off the head, then even lower-

Ky inhaled as he felt Sol's tongue between his legs, cleaning the mess around his ass. Fingers pushed him apart, letting his tongue dip in deeper as need burned through him yet again. "Ah…"

In response, Sol wrapped a hand around him, lazily pumping as he continued to lick. Ky closed his eyes, letting the arousal take him. It bubbled through him as he felt Sol's tongue inside him, the same tongue that had lapped up his blood, the vampire blood on his glove- Ky shuddered, another orgasm pulsing through him.

Sol chuckled as he pulled away. "So you like a tongue up the ass."

Ky only could scrape together an incoherent exasperated murmur.

  


* * *

  


Sol was hunting alone.

Words that before wouldn't even bring the slightest worry (Sol was invincible, his naive past self asserted) now brought on an edge of worry. Not that he expected any run of the mill vampire to give Sol any problems. But there was still the matter that they had met one very powerful vampire, knew another was in Paris, and that both of them were still out there. Testament seemed to be laying low for the moment, and the other remained well hidden. But that didn't mean at any moment one of them could rise up.

And Ky had seen Sol after a battle with Testament.

He hated how Sol would do this on the days they weren't scheduled to patrol. He couldn't make up a reason to follow Sol. The idea of even drafting the lie made bile rise in the back of his throat. But he couldn't say he was going out with Sol either. If he tried, Sol would ensure he would never succeed. Ky wasn't sure, but a part of him wondered if it wasn't to keep Ky safe from vampires like Testament, but rather from himself. From Ky seeing a monster feed, and knowing he couldn't kill him. Ky had seen vampires feed off their victims right in front of him, the ones taunting him at his arrival before their fangs pierced their victim's skin still haunting his nightmares. He wasn't sure how he'd feel about seeing Sol, shifted into that bestial form, sliding his fangs deep into a bone white neck.

The thought made him shiver, fingers coming to where Sol had bitten him. There had never been another bite, Sol holding himself back from drawing more blood from Ky. He had already recovered, but Sol never went for another bite. He could have. Ky remembered the sensation, the closeness, his body reacting…

But Sol never took more of Ky's blood.

Ky let out a harsh, frustrated breath. He wasn't doing himself any favours by staying up, worrying about Sol, and remembering about getting bitten by a vampire. There were other things to do. Paperwork first came to mind, something simple. Or even just taking an evening bath, wash away the day.

Perhaps paperwork first, then a bath to wash away the after effects of dealing with paperwork.

But as he sat at his desk, his mind started to wander slightly. Sol was still hunting. Still out there, alone.

Still out there, with Testament. With that unknown vampire.

Ky stood, grabbing his sword. The thought seized him so hard he couldn't stay, his feet leading him out the door into the hallway. He needed to find Sol. Next time Sol went to hunt he would have to just… understand that Sol had to feed. But he couldn't go out there alone with such powerful-

"Bug up your ass, kid?" Ky slowed as Sol came up behind him. "Where are you going?"

"When did you get back?" Ky asked, trying not to show any hint of the relief that nearly drowned him.

"Just now. Your turn. Where are you going with your sword like that?" Sol's eyes darkened. "Are we needed somewhere?"

Ky shook his head, indicating they should return to his room. Once the door closed behind them, Ky put his sword back in its usual spot and took a deep breath. "I don't want you hunting alone anymore."

Sol tilted his head at the words, crossing his arms. "You gonna stop me, kid?"

"Sol…" Ky shook his head. "Testament's still out there, and so is that unknown vampire. And I saw you after both of your battles with Testament. You need someone as backup."

Sol lifted an eyebrow at that. "It's not all hunting Testament, you know."

It was hunting vampires. It was eating vampires. Ky hesitated, enough to make Sol shake his head. And that gesture alone let Ky know even if he managed to go with him, he wasn't ready to watch Sol feed.

"I appreciate you being worried about me," Sol continued. "But you aren't ready, kid. You might never be." Sol lowered his voice, almost talking to himself, and Ky barely caught "And I hope you never are."

Instead of answering, Ky looked Sol over. No obvious wounds. He looked… healthy, which meant he probably fed while he was out. "We should get some rest," he said, his voice too loud in the silence.

Sol grinned, and Ky found himself swept up in a bridal carry. "Sol!" he barked out, his face growing hot.

"'We' means you too," Sol told him. "You're getting sleep if I have to strap you to the bed."

Ky rolled his eyes as Sol nearly dropped him on the bed. "Romantic," he told Sol dryly.

"Eh. Romance is dead."


End file.
